Is This Real?
by emma-radcliffe
Summary: A HermioneDraco romance....typical I know.
1. Default Chapter

It Was Just a Dream

Hermione moaned softly and sat up in bed. The painful collision her head made with the shelf placed precariously low on her wall dislodged the last remaining strands of her dream from her head.

It had been a strange dream. A disturbing dream. A dream that had made no sense and at the same time had made all the sense in the world. And now all she remembered was that it had had something to do with a certain boy named Draco Malfoy.

She shivered despite the warm summer's night air coming in through the open window near her bed. She was only 17 years old after all, and she had exams she had to worry about this year! She couldn't afford to be thinking about anyone like that yet. Not Harry, not Ron and most certainly not Draco Malfoy.

It had been he who had, over the last six years, tried to make her life and, not to mention, the lives of her two best friends, hell. So why was she dreaming about him now?

She shook her head, desperately trying to rid herself of those thoughts. In an act of desperation she turned her thoughts to other things. Just a week ago she had received the letter informing her of her new duties as Head Girl at Hogwarts. She had immediately sent a letter to Ron to see if he had gotten his letter, and whether he was Head Boy. But for some reason, she hadn't gotten a reply.

Hermione sighed. Last year had been so hard for the trio, Harry above all. She'd been hoping that both he and Ron were alright. Harry hadn't been able to concentrate on anything at all since Sirius had died. Everyone seemed to try to choose their words carefully around him now, but not without reason.

He had taken to not talking to many people and turning very pale whenever the conversation turned to death or anyone said "seriously", as strange as that may seem. Anything at all that would remind him of Sirius would be too hard for him to bear.

Hermione wondered how he could possibly be getting along at the Dursley's, when they so obviously didn't care about his feelings one bit.

These thoughts brought tears to Hermione's eyes as she tried to think of something happier, but her dream was the only thing that would come. She forced it out of her head and, knowing that it couldn't possibly make her any more upset, deliberately thought of what tomorrow would bring. To Platform 9 ¾ to board the Hogwart's Express and finally see her two best friends again.

She quickly ran over all her things in her head, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything while she had been packing two nights ago, after returning from London with her parents. The only reason she hadn't stayed at the Leaky Cauldron was that her parents needed to work and still didn't feel comfortable leaving her in the middle of London by herself. They felt especially so after hearing of the fact that she hadn't heard from neither Ron nor Harry for over a month now.

'_I'm going to be 18 in less than a month! I won't always be their 'little girl',' _She thought part angry and part amused, '_they really don't want to let me go do they?' _

She glanced at the alarm clock on her desk. It read 6:30 am. Still much too early to be awake. She settled herself back onto her pillows and willed herself not to think of Malfoy. But as soon as she tried thinking of something else, his piercing green eyes, white blond hair and smirking mouth came into view behind her closed eyelids. '_Stop it!' _She mentally scolded herself. She yawned, closing her eyes once more. Soon sleep carried her away and she remembered nothing of her second dream as she awoke, refreshed and happy, at 9:30 to get ready to go back to Hogwarts, her home away from home.


	2. Enter Wizards, Stage Left

A/N- Ok, so suddenly inspiration struck, I know I only update Sundays blahblablah… but ok sorry all y'all, but I've had reviews that say his eyes are green, blue, gray, silver… the list just keeps going. But in the movies (I know I should be going by the books… I am for the most part) his eyes are GREEN. And there's a reason that you'll see later that they are.

**Enter Wizards, Stage Left**

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted, running down the platform to meet her friends.

"Hey Hermione!" said Ron, looking very happy to see her indeed.

"Hullo Hermione." Harry intoned, looking at the floor.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked, looking as though he really cared to hear her answer.

Hermione looked concernedly at Harry before replying.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm Head Girl! I got the letter at the end of August."

She looked at Ron expectantly, as if waiting for him to tell her that he was Head Boy.

"That's fantastic, way to go 'Mione! So, who's Head Boy?" Ron asked.

"Wait. You mean, you aren't Head Boy?" Asked Hermione, shocked.

"No." said Ron, frowning, "I got my letter mid-August too. I'm captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But it didn't say anything about me being Head Boy. Seems like they were running late on the post this year, huh?" He said, obviously trying to make Hermione laugh. "But how was your summer?"

Hermione sighed "Oh, it was alright, I guess. I started getting worried when-" She was cut off by Ginny, who ran over and said "Guys we'd better get on the train or they'll leave without us!" She hurried over to the train door and opened it for the others. "Hurry! You have about three seconds to get on this train or it's going to leave without you (or you're gonna be stranded here 'till Chirstmas)."

Hermione and Ron ran over and were about to get on when Ron turned around and shouted "Harry, let's GO!"

Harry gave a jolt, as if he had just come out of a trance. He ran over to the train and jumped onboard just as it started to move.

"We should find a compartment." Ron reminded them. He walked down the hall towards the last compartment on the train.

As they passed the other compartments, they waved at people they knew. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood and several others came out into the hall to say hello.

They dragged their trunks over and opened the door of the last compartment on the train. Luckily, the compartment was empty.

They sat down, Ron and Harry sitting across from Hermione.

"I started getting worried when you didn't reply to my letters. A few weeks ago I was actually thinking of sending Dumbledore a letter to see where you were." Hermione said. Her concern towards Harry's behavior was now obvious in her voice. "What happened?"

"Well…" Ron started, clearly searching for the right words, "you see-"

He was interrupted by Draco Malfoy, who crashed the door open.

"Granger, have you forgotten your duties already?" he smirked.

"What in bloody hell are you blabbering about ferret boy?" questioned Ron irritably.

"Language, Weasel. You are talking to Hogwarts' new Head Boy, after all."

Ron just stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"As I was saying," He drew out, shooting a glance at Ron "almost 20 minutes ago I arrived in the Head carriage, _as I was supposed to_. Then a fifth year knocked on the cabin door to check that the Head Girl and Boy were in the right place, _as_ _he was supposed to_. Then he gave me a letter, as I assume _he was supposed to_. I asked him who the Head Girl was. When he told me that it was you, Granger, I must admit I was startled (especially that you hadn't yet arrived where you were supposed to.). But of course, being the thoughtful man I am proceeded to come find you. I must say though, terrible cabin choice, I had to go looking through every other cabin in the entire bloody train."

Hermione was shocked but she concealed it quickly. "And may I ask why exactly _you _did that? Seeing as …oh, how should I put this? You probably weren't _supposed to_." she asked innocently, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, if I remember correctly, both of the Head's are supposed to be in the carriage at all times on the journey, and since you are Head Girl, I thought it would only be proper if we arrived together. As to not embarrass you." Malfoy replied, flushing slightly.

Ron and Harry were now both staring at him, their mouths hanging open in shock. These were the first signs of life Harry had shown the whole journey so far and Hermione was pleased that he seemed awake now.

"Well in that case…" she said as if that closed the discussion, "I guess I'll see you two at the feast." She picked up her trunk and followed Draco out the door.

_I'm sorry_ she mouthed to the two boys. She just hoped they got the message and the feelings behind them.

end chapter 2


End file.
